


light at the end of the tunnel

by tulipsinflowers



Series: emily “mommy” prentiss [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily loves to speak Spanish, F/F, FBI, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, bau, post coital cuddles, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: post-attack, heavy make outs, one thing leads to another, and then pizza.





	light at the end of the tunnel

“Well, (Y/N),” your therapist slipped off her glasses and smiled at you, “You are officially allowed to come in only once a week.”

Sighing happily, you sat back and relaxed a little. After the attack, you’d been coming in three times a week for a year straight. And now, it’s only required once a week.

“How do you feel?”

You looked at her and smiled, “I feel great.”

She laughed, “That’s good. But don’t let get to your head too much. The trauma is still pretty fresh and your anxiety is still mild. So don’t stop your medications.”

You nodded and stood up, stretching out your hand, “Thank you, doctor.”

She gladly shook it, “No need. Have a good day!”

You looked over your shoulder, “You too!” And closed the door behind you. You couldn’t wait to tell Emily.

* * *

_ “Hi! This is Emily— _

**_And (Y/N)!_ **

_ I can’t come to the phone right now— _

**_She’s busy being a badass!_ **

_ Leave a message after the tone and I’ll call you later— _

**_Or the FBI will call you later!”_ **

Laughing at the voicemail again for the millionth time since moving in with Emily, you hung up and waited for her to call you back.

A few hours passed and your phone went off. Picking it up, you saw it was your lover. Unlocking your phone, you saw her message.

_ ‘Hi amor. I don’t know when this message will get through—no service—but when it does, just know that I’ll be on my way back home. I’ll buy pizza, so relax. I love you, see you soon.’ _

Grinning, you decided to change into your pajamas and await for her to arrive and enjoy your night.

* * *

After clicking through the channels for a while, you settled on watching Animal Planet and watched as the cheetah fought off a pride of lionesses. Silently cheering her on, you didn’t hear the door open, but did hear it shut.

_ ‘Shut like the time…’ _

Tensing up, you called, “Emily?”

“Yes!”

Immediately relaxing, you slipped off the couch and padded towards her. Wrapping your arms around her, you nudged your nose into her back and inhaled her scent.

The brunette giggled and turned around, taking your face in her hands, giving you an eskimo kiss. Melting into her touch, you leaned in for a kiss. Her hands traveled down to your waist and yours up to her neck.

Finally pulling away gasping for air, you stared lovingly into Emily’s eyes, falling harder than before.

“God, I love you.”

Her cheeks dusted a light pink and pulled you into a deeper kiss. Flipping you around, you were now propped up on the island. Groaning at the cold marble against your skin, she took it as a chance to ravish your neck, licking and biting your sensitive areas over and over.

Gripping her shoulders, you threw your head back and moaned her name like a mantra.

“Em-  _ ahh.. _ let’s take this- _ hnn.. _ somewhere more comfortable..”

One last bite to your earlobe and she pulled you up against you roughly,

“Let’s do that.”

Her purr sent shivers down your spine and you nodded quickly, jumping off and making out all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

Massaging the hickeys you left of Emily, you sighed in content as she ran her fingers through your scalp.

“I forgot to tell you, but I now have to go to therapy once a week.”

Emily gasped, “No way! Wow! I’m so proud of you,  _ mi vida!” _

Squishing you in her bear hug, you groaned happily. Laughing, you squished her just as hard.

Cupping your cheeks with just one hand, she stared into your eyes, “I love you.”

You smiled softly, “I love you, too,” standing up and wrapping the sheets around your body, you extended your hand for her to take, “Now let’s go eat that pizza.”


End file.
